The Amazing Adventures of Peashooter/Deleted Episodes
These are the deleted episodes with the old plots. Season 1 Episodes: 16 Pilot: Peashooter's parents are adopting a girl named Sunflower and they become step-siblings. Are they gonna have fun together? Nut and Sun: Peashooter decides to introduce Sunflower to his bestest friend since kindergarden, Wall-nut. Repeating Forever: Repeater has a trouble controlling his anger so Peashooter, Wall-nut and Sunflower have to help him. Falling in Love: Sunflower falls in love with a boy named Bonk Choy. A New Neighbor from Ireland: A boy from Ireland named Blover moves to Peashooter and Sunflower's neighborhood. Race-nut: Wall-nut has to win 5000 bucks for his dad keeping his job, so he enters a race against Lightning Reed, the best racer ever. Rock Up: Peashooter and his new friends, Bloomerang and Chomper make a band called PBC. The Big Concert: Peashooter makes Sunflower the manager of PBC and she booked them at Rocker King Palace Nut and Sun II: Sunflower develops a crush on Wall-nut and they date. Nut vs. Lettuce: Bonk Choy finds out that Sunflower dated Wall-nut so they fight about her. Wall-nut wins and Sunflower dumps Bonk Choy. Zombies, Part 1: A mad scientist named Dr. Zomboss, which is 50% human, 50% zombie, creats a ton of zombies and attacks the Earth. Zombies, Part 2: Peashooter, Sunflower, Wall-nut and Blover have to stop Dr. Zomboss and his zombies before they destroy Earth. Bonking Up: Bonk Choy uses his older brother, Choy Ji, to destroy Wall-nut. Black Eyed Peashooter: PBC enter a talent show. Friends With a Zombie: Peashooter befriends a nice and sagacious zombie named Sir Greg Junior. (Note: Conehead turning nice is similiar to this) Sir Greg: Peashooter mets Sir Greg Junior's dad. Season 2 Episodes: 7 Clever Clover: Blover enters a invator contest and he tries to invate the best machine to win so, he asks help from Peashooter, Sunflower and Wall-nut. (Note: Brain Blast is similiar to this) In Love With a Ghost: One of Peashooter's dad's friends, Jalapeño, comes to the city with his daughter, Ghost Pepper and Peashooter falls in love with her. Zombies Return, Part 1: Dr. Zomboss returns with thousands of zombies. Zombies Return, Part 2: Peashooter and Sir Greg attack the zombies but Zomboss has a giant robot too. Can Peashooter and Sir Greg beat it. Sir Greg Senior: Peashooter meets Sir Greg Junior's grandpa. Happy Halloween, Part 1: It's Halloween and Peashooter makes a party, which he invites the intire school. But at midnight, The Spirit Control, Dr. Zomboss' new assistant, controls Ghost Pepper and she becomes a monster that destroys the party. Happy Halloween, Part 2: Peashooter finds out what happened and goes to Dr. Zomboss' lair to destroy The Spirit Control. He didn't destroyed him but he persuaded him to turn Ghost Pepper into a plant again. And then, Ghost Pepper became normal and the party continued. Season 3 Episodes: 3 A New Student: Red Stinger, a fifteen-year-old boy, comes to Peashooter's classroom and the two boys become friends. Superstar: PBC become famous thanks to Sunflower. Dude!: Peashooter wants Wall-nut to sing with him at PBC's concert. Season 4 Episodes: 3 Pea Rock: PBC perform at Wall-nut's birthday party. Rose Bro: Peashooter and Sunflower meet Red Stinger's older brother, Rose Swordsman. Superstar II: PBC perform at the mall. Season 5 Episodes: 3 Sickshooter: Peashooter gets a Heat Wave, an illness that makes you sound like you're 97 years old and turns your face yellow. Can he heal? (Note: Prank War's second subplot is similiar to this) Snappy: Snapdragon, Chomper's twin brother meets Peashooter, Bloomerang, Sunflower and all of their friends. Bye, Repeater: Repeater goes to college. Season 6 Episodes: 3 Zombie Time: Zomboss sends Disco Zombie to ruin PBC's concert. Perfect 10: Peashooter is known to have a perfect ten (e.g. singing, fighting zombies). Android Zombie 9.000: Dr. Zomboss' latest invention, Android Zombie 9.000 attacks the plants. Season 7 Episodes: 4 New Hit: Peashooter writes a new song for PBC's performance. Umbrella Love: Blomerang falls in love with Umbrella Leaf. The Last Stand, Part 1: Zomboss kidnapps Sunflower and the others have to fight without her healing them. The Last Stand, Part 2: The plants win the battle and they get Sunflower back. Category:The Amazing Adventures of Peashooter scrapped files